


Welle der Musik

by Azamir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Gen, Historical References, Music, Singing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Sie singen und singen - sie singen Russlands Haus kaputt!(Über die singende Revolution in den baltischen Staaten 1990)





	

Ivan stand im Wohnzimmer seines Hauses und starrte in den kalten, abgebrannten Kamin. 

Dort lag nur noch Asche, kalte, graue Asche, die wie ein Omen dessen aussah, was dem Haus bevorstand, das er seit Jahrzehnten bewohnte, zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern und den vielen anderen kleinen Adoptivgeschwistern, die er sich im Verlauf des letzten Jahrhunderts zugelegt hatte.

Preussen, dass er nach den endlosen Kriegen der Vergangenheit endlich hatte zähmen können, hatte sich vor einigen Monaten einfach fortgerissen, und scheinbar eine Lawine losgetreten.

Ivan blickt auf die leere Flasche Wodka in einen Händen. Selbst der alte Trostbringer konnte die wachsende Kälte und Leere in seinem Inneren nicht füllen. Und das Kopfweh, das sich langsam aber sicher in seinem Schädel bemerkbar machte, ein dumpfes Pochen, das kam nicht einmal von zu viel Alkohol. 

Nein, was ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete waren die Lieder.

Seit Monaten schon sangen und sangen sie, die einst so zahmen vom baltischen Trio – Alles voran Estland, mit Litauen und Lettland im Schlepptau. Ungleich wie sie sich in vielen Aspekten waren, sie hatten eine unsägliche Liebe für Musik – und jetzt sangen und sangen sie und hörten nicht mehr auf.

Sie sangen Russlands Haus kaputt. 

Und sie sangen ihm das Kopfweh in den Schädel.

Er hatte Panzer und Waffen und Soldaten, doch nichts was er aufbrachte konnte dieses endlose Singen aufhalten. 

Und der Gesang trug die zerstörerischen Gedanken weiter, nach Polen und selbst zu seiner Schwester in die Ukraine. Er wusste, es würde kommen, und was würde dann aus diesem großen Haus werden, das doch nur mit all seinen Bewohnern gelebt hatte?

Eine neue Melodie begann, kaum dass die alte geendet hatte. Es war eine fremde Sprache, kein rollendes Russisch, sondern das merkwürdige Estnisch. Eine komische Sprache, und Musik darin machte Ivan die allermeisten Kopfschmerzen.

Er musste handeln. Doch Polen, Preussen, Ungarn, Bulgarien, sie alle waren ihm schon davon gelaufen. 

Er würde handeln. Damit der elende Lärm dieser scheußlichen Gesänge endlich verschwand.

Koste es, was es wolle. 

\--

Eduard ließ seine Stimme so laut und stark erklingen, wie es ihm möglich war. Die Lieder, auf Estnisch, waren sein Leben, seine Seele. 

Es war seine Freiheit, sein Entkommen aus jenem muffigen verfallenen Haus, das ihn vor Freude singen ließ. Nie wieder würde er dorthin zurückkehren, und tausende Stimmen vereinten sich zu einem unendlichen Chor, der den Willen zur Zukunft in die Welt hinaus sang.

Ein Meer aus Liedern schwappte über die Grenzen, erfasste die Menschen, und sie alle sangen von der Freiheit, nach der sich Eduard so lang gesehnt hatte. Und die kommen würde, jetzt wo ihre Stimmen sich alle gemeinsam erhoben.

\--

Raivis hatte die Stimmen gehört, und auch wenn er Angst hatte, so hatte er eingestimmt. Die Lieder sangen von einer Welt außerhalb jenes alten Hauses, weit weg von der Willkür des eiskalten Dämons Ivan. 

Eduard hatte gesungen, und auch wenn Raivis die Texte nicht verstehen konnte, so spürte er doch in seinem Inneren, dass sie Veränderung bringen würden, und er wollte Teil sein dieser Veränderung. Er wollte die Melodie der Freiheit immer hören, sie singen und leben. 

Er hatte Angst, doch er würde singen so laut er konnte. Und die Welle der Musik so hoch schwappen lassen, wie es ihm nur irgendwie möglich war, um das alte, verstaubte Leben von früher hinfort zu spülen. 

\--

Toris hatte die Stimmen der lauten Rufe aus Polen schon vor Monaten gehört. Doch erst jetzt, als die Welle der Musik aus dem Norden zu ihm herunter brandete, fand er die Kraft in sich, einzustimmen, und auf eine neue Zukunft zu singen. 

Der Frühling würde kommen, die Kälte der Vergangenheit vertreiben, und die Kraft der Musik würde diesem Frühling neues Leben spenden, in Toris kleiner Hütte von Haus, die er sich aus dem neu gezimmert hatte, was er vorgefunden hatte. Sie war klein und musste es auch bleiben, sonst würde sie entdeckt und zerstört, bevor er sie stark genug gemacht hatte, um einem Angriff standzuhalten, wie die Häuser, die er früher eins gehabt hatte.

Doch die Welle der Musik ließ ihn die Vorsicht vergessen, und er spürte, wie die Musik sein Haus erfasste und ihm die Kraft gab, den Angriffen, die kommen würden, zu widerstehen. 

Es waren bunte Liederfetzen in den Sprachen seiner Nachbarn, und auch wenn er sie kaum verstand, so hörte er doch die Botschaft: Freiheit, endlich Freiheit!

Und er erhob seine Stimme laut und klar und stimmte ein in den tausendfachen Chor, der die Ostseeküste erbeben ließ, eine Welle der Musik beschwörend, die einen jeden erfasste und mit sich trug. 

\--

Ivan hörte wie die Musik mit jedem Tag lauter wurde. Er hatte seine Armeen gesammelt, aber es schien aussichtslos. Die Musik wollte nicht aufhören, wo immer ein paar der Sänger verstummten, griffen an einem anderen Ort andere Sänger die Melodie auf.

Er blickt zum Fenster, das von Spinnweben verhangen war und nur noch wenig Licht ins Innere des Hauses ließ.

Das Haus war alt geworden. War es wirklich so falsch, dass sie alle gingen und dieses alte Haus hinter sich zurück ließen? Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass die kleinen Fehler, die hier und dort aufgetaucht waren, mit gemeinsamer Anstrengung wieder zu flicken wären. Doch die anderen hatten ihn verlassen, hatten sich versteckt, neue eigene Häuser gebaut und jetzt hatten sich drei der letzten, die noch da waren, nach draußen gestohlen und ließen diese Musik ertönen, die ihm fast den Schädel sprengte.

Das Kuddelmuddel der Sprachen, die alle so fremd klangen. 

Sein altes Haus war fast komplett verlassen, es brach um ihn herum zusammen, ungenutzt wie es war.

Ob es wohl Zeit war, in den Gesang einzustimmen und in den neuen Frühling einzustimmen, den die Musik ihm bringen wollte?


End file.
